Teen Titans & Justice Society in: Crisis Overdrive
by Green Gallant
Summary: Based on DC's Infinite Crisis. When the Justice Society discover a hole in space itself they go to investigate not realizing that a great and terrible evil is loose. With the Society missing, Earth's remaining heroes must band together if the universe is
1. The Hole in Outer Space

_Author's Note: All right this is something I came up with last night. I've wanted to do a story involving these guys for a while. I hope you guys like it. This'll take some inspiration from the Infinite Crisis special. _

**Teen Titans/Justice Society in: Crisis Overdrive**

In the beginning, metahumans walked amongst us. Superman the first known superhero appeared on Earth. In the days following more costumed heroes came into the light of day and fought crime. As more and more heroes came to the forefront they formed a team known as the Justice Society of America, the world's first superhero team.

Predating the Justice League by at least a decade, the Society consisted of heroes of a forgotten yesterday. The first men and women to bear the namesake of famous superheroes such as the Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, The Green Lantern, Sandman, Hourman and others. Though most of them are gone, their legacies continue in the young men and women that honor them and fight crime to this very day.

Today's society consists of an all-new generation of superheroes; a lot of them are newcomers to the game. Others have been around a while longer; among the newest recruits are Stargirl. Once known as the Star Spangled Kid, Courtney was given the Cosmic Rod by her predecessor Starman/Jack Knight and is now his successor. The Cosmic Rod gives her the ability to fly and to project energy beams from her staff. Wearing a blue belly top with a large white star on her chest, bike shorts and a mask that covers her face and yet lets her long blond hair flow freely. Next is Jakeem Thunder, a young African American teenager that has the ability to call on a genie from his magic pen known as the Thunderbolt given to him by his predecessor Johnny Thunder. An accident would later kill Johnny and merge his spirit with the genie becoming Johnny Thunderbolt. Alongside Courtney, Jakeem is one of the team's youngest members. His best friend was the second Hourman, Rick Tyler whose powers are derived from a one-hour power pill known as Miraclo. Which was developed by his father, the previous Hourman. With the majority of the regular lineup gone, these guys are trying not only to defend the planet but to live up to the expectations of their predecessors. Living in someone's shadow is never easy, but no one ever said they were alone in all of this. In fact their numbers rival those of their successors the Justice League. Unfortunately it'll take more than sheer force alone to defeat the evil over the next horizon.

In the far reaches of space a faint explosion could be heard as a flash of white originated from a single point and a multicolored energy burst erupted from the point of the explosion and a shadowy figure could be seen standing in the gap in space. Back on Earth alarms sounded at the Justice Society headquarters, at first Stargirl couldn't figure out what had happened as she walked up to the computer and saw the image on screen.

"What in the--guys, get in here!" she yelled as Jakeem and several other JSA members rushed in.

"What is it Courtney?" Jakeem asked.

"If this reading is right, it says there's a...hole in space." she said.

"What? That's impossible!" he said as he walked up to the computer and saw that what she said was true.

"That's not possible." he shook his head and went to grab a phone on the council.

"I need all Justice Society members down here immediatly." he said before putting the phone back in its cradle.

A second later, the older members of the team came through the double doors. A man dressed in red and blue and a mask with a hazard symbol on his chest, a younger man dressed in an orange shirt and white pants with a giant blue radioactive symbol on his. A young African American woman with a permanent bloodstain on her white tank top and leather jacket. Hawkman, Hawkgirl and others came into the room.

"What is it?" Damage asked.

"Some sort of cosmic anomaly has ripped open a hole in space." Jakeem said.

"Your joking right?" he asked.

"Does it look like a joke?" he replied. The rest of the team stepped forward and saw the image on screen.

"We better check it out." Damage said as he and the rest of the team cleared out.

"Be careful." Stargirl told them.

"Think we better call for backup?" Jakeem asked.

"Let's just see what this is first, we'll worry about the rest when it happens." Courtney answered.

The main team stepped into a circular elevator and the doors closed infront of them.

"I'm going with them, keep us posted on anything that develops." he said racing up the stairs.

"Be careful!" she said with more fervor.

"I will!" he called back and disappeared from sight.

"I don't like this one bit." she said to herself.

A while later the Justice Society's spacecraft was in orbit. While in route Alan Scott contacted the Green Lantern planet of Oa.

"This is Green Lantern, Alan Scott calling Planet Oa. Do you copy?" he asked.

"Alan? What are you doing on this frequency?" someone asked.

"Our sensors had detected a massive disturbance in the recesses of space and were wondering if you've detected the same thing." he said.

"That-that is none of your concern." the voice replied.

"If it reaches us, it _is_ our concern." he said sternly.

"I wish to speak to the Guardians." he added.

"I dont think that's wise." the voice told him.

"I dont think you realize the gravity of this situation I said..."

"Hey, oi what's going on over here?" another voice.

"This Alan guy wants to speak to the Guardians I told him no chance." the first man said.

"Give me that!" the more boorish sounding man said.

"No I don't think.."

"Don't make me reprimand you mate." the boorish man said as he wrestled the transmitter away from the man.

"You say this is Alan Scott?" he asked.

"Yes it is." he answered.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"We need to speak to the Guardians."

"Yeah I got that, my question is why?" he asked. By that time Damage took away from transmitter from Alan.

"Our sensors detected a hole in space. We're on our way to check it out ourselves, Alan thought it was best we talk to your employers first." he said.

"Is this Damage?" he asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Hold on, I'll get you guys in." he said before cutting out the transmission.

A while later they were admitted access to the planet with a large castle like structure before them as countless Green Lanterns flew every which way. The team made their way into the citadel and approached a large steel door with the Lantern symbol on it. The door slid open, on the other side stood a man in a black suit, with a green vest and a red bowl haircut.

"How's it going guys?"he asked.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Damage said.

"I know, how you been old timer?" he asked.

"I'm fine Guy." Alan said.

"Come on, the Guardians' chamber is this way." he said leading the group.

As he led them through the Green Lantern Corps base they made their way to the Guardians' chamber room a while later and stopped at the door.

"Try not to embarrass yourselves, when they speak to you you are to address them as sir. Don't speak unless spoken to." he told them before hitting the button that opened the door.

The Justice Society let themselves in while Guy stood watch. Inside the group made their way up to a massive judge's table that seated about a dozen little men with blue skin and white hair and dressed in red and black robes with the Lantern symbol on their chests.

"Who is this that enters our presence?" the one in the middle asked.

"I'll handle this." Alan said stepping forward.

"Ah, Alan what brings you up here?" he asked. The Green Lantern bowed in respect as he approached him.

"Lord Ganthet, the Justice Society and I have come across an unusual disturbance. It seems as though there's a hole in the universe and we intended to investigate it. I was the one that suggested a meeting with you my lord." he said.

"Rise Lantern Scott." he said uplifting his hand. The older man stood as straight and tall as before.

Ganthet was distinguishable by his long white ponytail and was known to be more caring than his contemporaries. The lead Guardian leaned forward in his chair and folded his fingers together.

"Yes, we are well aware of the cosmic disturbance. However we have yet to determine what it actually is." he said.

"And what right have you to bring these others into our affairs?" charged a man on far left hand side.

"This is none of their concerns." he boasted.

"Because it showed up _on our _monitor!" the black woman cried out.

"Crimson Avenger!" Alan hissed.

"Enough, they have a right to know. There's no point in hiding it from them." Ganthet told him.

"You sentimenal old fool! Do you wish to involve the whole universe in this matter?!" the guardian spat.

"I did not say that Elkarr. Only those that are currently involved should know of this." Ganthet replied.

"You dont know what your getting yourself into." Elkarr growled and shook his head.

"I am assigning Kyle Rayner to assist you in the investigation. When you get there let us know what is happening." Ganthet said.

"Thank you my lord." Alan said.

"Go now." he said. The Lantern bowed and turned to leave as the rest of the team followed him out.

Guy Gardner was still standing at the door when it opened.

"So what'd they say?" he asked.

"He assigned Kyle to come with us and investigate the matter." Scott told him.

"Well you guys be careful, there's no telling what you may come across. You sure you dont want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I dont think that's a great idea." Alan said.

"Oh come on, they wouldn't miss me. Besides there's nothing wrong with having a little extra muscle." Guy said flexing his bicep in front of him. The premo Lantern sighed.

"Do as you wish." he said walking past him.

"Courtney, do you read me?" Jakeem asked on the space ship

"Go ahead." she said on transmitter.

"We just got done talking with the Guardians of the Universe, we're headed out to the gap in space now with Rayner and Gardner in tow." he said.

"Be careful you guys, I don't want anything happening to any of you." she told them.

"We will, see you back on Earth." he said before signing off.

As they left Oa's atmosphere Ganthet looked on from his chamber window.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Lianna asked.

"I certainly hope so, if this is as bad as we fear then we must prepare for the inevitable." he said.

A few hours later the space ship arrived at the supposed place where the hole in space had taken place. Firing the breaking thrusters the ship hovered in place as everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and looked at the gap in space.

"What do you think caused it?" Crimson Avenger asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is it cant be good." Damage added.

"Let's check it out." Jakeem said.

The team stood in a group as Alan created a force field around them and ventured outside the space shuttle. From the outside all that could be seen was a massive white gap that seemed to be several yards wide.

"Guys I dont like this." Crimson Avenger said.

"I know, just looking at that thing makes my skin crawl." replied Jakeem.

"Everyone be on the lookout." Guy told them. Kyle and the rest of the team were on guard ready for anything they might encounter.

In the next second there was a flash of light, everyone turned to see the flash but was too late. Kyle and Guy fired up their rings to strengthen the shield as their space ship was destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion. Back on Earth, Courtney looked on in horror as the communication line went dead.

"Guys!" she yelled.

_Author's Note: What'd you think of that? What could have possibly started the explosion and will the Justice Society survive this mysterous new enemy? Let me know how you liked it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. The Unwelcomed

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I think I'll be updating this regulary from now on. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

**Crisis Overdrive**

**Chapter 2**

**The Unwelcomed**

Back on Earth, Courtney was trying her best to contact anyone that would listen.

"Calling Justice League Watchtower, this is Stargirl. Do you read me?" she asked lifting up on the bottom got her nothing but static. She shook her head and tried once more.

"Stargirl calling Watchtower do you read me?" she asked and again got nothing. Heart pounding, her breathing fluctuated she couldn't figure out why they weren't responding.

"What's going on up there?" she said flustered.

250 miles above the earth, the Watchtower was completely offline. Inside the fortress civilian workers scrambled to get power and basic systems back online. Superman stood on the catwalk overseeing the mayhem that overtook their base.

"Any idea what caused that?" he said asking Hawkgirl.

A woman in a brown off the shoulder uniform and gold helmet was trying to get the computers back online.

"No, it just seemed to come out of nowhere." She said.

"Well keep trying Shiera." He told her and then went to his comlink in his ear.

"John, anything?" he asked the Green Lantern.

"Man, I can't find anything out here. Millions of dollars worth in technology and we get wiped out by a cosmic wave? Of all the things." He muttered.

"How long do you think it'll take before we're back online?" asked the Man of Steel.

"At this rate? Probably four hours at best." John said. Superman sighed.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds, at worst it could have taken us 96 hours. That's three days in case you didn't know." He told the Man of Steel.

"Just take care of it as best you can." Superman said.

"Rodger that, Green Lantern out." he said.

"Seems like you guys got your work cut out for you." Batman told him.

"Where have you been?" he asked turning towards him.

"On Earth, my sensors picked up a cosmic anomaly but I can't decipher it any further than that. I'm guessing you guys got the message." Batman said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You could say that." the Man of Steel replied.

"Well this place is hopping. What happened?" Wonder Woman asked walking up to them.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." the Dark Knight said.

To Batman and Superman's left a garbled message could be heard coming in through the transmitter. The heroes turned and went over to the computer Hawkgirl was working at. Before they could even decipher the signal Courtney slammed the voice com against the council frustrated.

"I told those guys time and again we need to upgrade this. But did they listen? And my friends think their computers are from the Stone Age. They don't have to use a freakin' CB radio to contact somebody." She muttered as she opened the control panel and tried to hotwire it some to boost the signal.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now." Clark said. A sudden power surge swept through the base and depleted what little power was left. The superheroes groaned in response.

"All right so I guess it's not my end. Something must be going on up there. Let's see who else is there? Young Justice disbanded a while back so…I don't know of any other super teams…wait…there is another team. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it!" she chuckled before pressing a light up button on the council.

"Calling Titans Tower, do you read me? Over." She said. After a few seconds of static she got a response.

"This is Titans Tower, what is your emergency?" Nightwing asked. A smile spread across her face as she pressed the button.

"This is Stargirl of the Justice Society, I need your help." She said.

"Courtney? Well what's the matter?" he asked.

"Our sensors picked up a rift in space and the team went to investigate. I haven't heard from them since they arrived there." she told him.

"I'll get Starfire to check it out. Who all was in the group?" he asked.

"Just about everyone." She told him.

"That doesn't tell me anything, I need names." He said.

"Jakeem Thunder, Crimson Avenger, Hourman, Damage, Atom Smasher, Sentinel, and two other Lanterns I think they were Guy and Kyle." She said.

"All right, I'll get right on it. Do you need anything? Are you in danger?" he asked making sure she was all right.

"I'm fine Dick, I'm just worried about the guys is all." she said.

"I understand. I think you should probably teleport over here so we'll have a better idea of what to do." Nightwing said.

"Thanks Dick." She said before heading over to the teleportation deck.

"No problem, get here as soon as you can." He said from the council.

"I'm already there." she said as she teleported out.

Out in the reaches of space the team managed to survive the explosion but just barely as the Lanterns barely had enough time to react.

"See? I told ya, ya needed me!" Guy said.

"For once, I'm glad I listened." Alan said as he and Kyle let down their rings allowing Guy to shield the group with his.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know, but I'm damn glad we survived it." Jakeem said.

"Did anybody catch sight of what it was?" asked Guy. Several others muttered that they hadn't.

"So then what exactly are we looking at? We have a hole in the universe and no clue what caused it, or where it even came from." Said Hourman.

To their amazement the hole seemed to repair itself, as they struggled to see what was past it, the best they could make out was some trees and grass and seemed to be a gateway to another world. In the next second it was gone to everyone's amazement.

"What…what just happened?" Alan asked.

"This defies the laws of physics, none of this should even be possible." Jakeem said.

"I know and yet…we just saw it happen." Crimson Avenger said.

"Do you think it's possible another world could exist beyond ours?" Kyle asked.

Guy stood behind him with arms crossed and chose not to answer.

In Metropolis Lex Luthor, was trying to figure out the source of the disturbance with his top team of scientists working like mad to decipher the code. Only one question remained on everyone's mind.

"A hole in space? Well that preposterous." Lex said.

"I-I know sir, but as hard as that is to believe. We've seemed to have uncovered some proof." A gray haired scientist with a moustache and glasses said.

"Go on." Lex said.

Back at Titans Tower on the west coast, Stargirl explained to the team what had happened up till she lost contact.

"And that's the last I heard from them." she said. The Titan leader sighed as he tried to figure out what to tell her.

"And you said you couldn't reach the Watchtower either?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm guessing their having some sort of system failure. I went through the JSA computer and everything. It was working just fine." she said.

"Then what could possibly being going on up there." Nightwing asked.

In another part of space a group of people had gathered, their images were eclipsed in shadows save for a man wearing gold armor, a larger older man in blue and red spandex, a teenage boy in a similar outfit and a woman wearing a lavender dress and sport coat.

"Finally after all these years we're free." The man in armor said.

"And now we're finally going to set things right." the older man in spandex said.

The man had black hair that was starting to turn gray in the back and his on his chest a familiar yellow shield with a red 'S'. His eyes glowed red as they gazed upon the Earth.

"Let the end begin." The man in armor said.

_Author's Note: All right that's another chapter down. I honestly didnt think I'd update it this soon. I hope alot of people will like this story in the coming days. Those of you that have read Infinite Crisis I think you know where this is going. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Grand Reentry

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank my friends for thier support in this fic. Seriously it means a lot to me. And hopefully Anon wont geek out too much because I put more Luthor in here. jk. Hope you like it guys. This chapter goes out to you. _

**Crisis Overdrive**

**Chapter 3**

**Grand Re-entry**

Several hours later the Justice League Watchtower was still offline, incoming and outgoing communications were dead as could be. Back on Earth, most media outlets had now been alerted to the cosmic disturbance.

"And scientists are still baffled by a cosmic rift in space. The mysterious hole in space appeared a few hours ago but has since then seemed to repair itself. The hole in space is gone; scientists are still trying to figure out how it got there in the first place. According to some it could have been the result of a star or perhaps an entire nebula imploding upon itself. NASA has dismissed that theory calling it 'ridiculous'. Others are attributing it to sort of transdimensional gateway. At this point it seems as though anything is possible and are now calling in quantum theorists to try and figure out what exactly is happening in the stars above." A middle-aged anchorman with dark hair and a moustache said.

Luthor shut off the television a second later.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Honestly sir we don't even know what caused It." the gray haired scientist replied.

"Quantum theorists?" he said. The scientist shrugged and threw out his arms.

"Then what do you suggest if your so smart?" he asked. Luthor's assistant Mercy threw him a disapproving look.

The industry billionaire sighed and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. As much as it pains me to say it I may have to contact _him._" he said in disdain.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Leave me, I have to make an important business call." He said turning to face the window. Taking her cue Mercy Graves shooed the scientist out the door.

"You heard him." she said walking briskly towards him. The science engineer doubled back and kept his distance from the chauffer/bodyguard as she closed the doors infront of her.

Luthor sighed pressing his index finger against his temple.

"Get me the Watchtower, see if their online yet." He said.

The chauffer nodded and went to check on the computer in the next room. Far from the Watchtower's sight the Man of Steel hovered above the Earth and though he was miles above it, he could hear countless people talking, crying out for help sirens blaring all across the planet every which way an emergency. The entire planet was in disarray, but this was everyday life and not a world ending disaster. As he stood there, he couldn't help but let the millions of voices tug at his heartstrings. In this light he seemed a bit different, bulkier it seemed and a bit older. The sun's light from behind the planet reflected off of him, his appearance seemed more haggard even his symbol seemed to change between yellow and black as the sun's rays reflected off of him.

"For too long this world has been in turmoil…. all these voices…crying out for help…this world needs a savior." He said.

Back on Earth a young man walked down a street wearing a grey zip up hoodie and a shirt with a blue Superman t-shirt underneath and black jeans with his hood up. Seeing a group of teenagers he walked over to them and inquired them about something.

"What can you tell me about the one called Superboy?" he asked.

An older and taller teen with a goatee looked him up and down.

"You some kind of fan?" he mocked.

"Just answer the question." He said with eyes glowing red. The older teen jumped back.

"They-they say he's a sidekick of Superman or something. I don't really know that much about him, nobody does." He said cautiously.

"Your lying." He said as he walked towards him and the teen stepped back.

"I told you that's all I know! I don't read comics or anything, he's been on the news a few times but I never paid that close attention! Why does it matter to you?" he asked throwing his arms up in defense.

"Let's just say I few questions to ask him." he said with his eyes still glowing.

An explosion went off behind him startling everyone. Women screamed and started running from the source of the explosion as a big gray man with long black hair dressed in biker attire walked across the street carrying a pair of oversized pistols.

"That's right Metropolis, the Main Man is back in action!" Lobo said as he opened fire on the crowd.

The boy turned and went to face the massive gray alien biker. Lobo who stood about 7 or 8 feet tall turned and looked down at the boy.

"What you want a piece of me little man?" he joked.

"No, I want the whole damn thing!" he said racing towards him. The teen punched him and sent him toppling over his space hog even Lobo was surprised by this.

"Ok, kid you got spunk. Too bad I gotta rip your lungs out." he said getting up. The teen smiled.

"Just try and stop Me." he smirked.

"You wanna throw down with the Main Man? Have you got a death wish or something?" he asked.

"I just want to see if you're any good." He replied. The space biker growled at the boy.

"Kid you're on! I'm going to frag you to oblivion!" he said.

"Wow, dude that did not sound right." he said.

Lobo roared and slammed his fists to the pavement tearing up the street and launched a shockwave at the boy. The mysterious teen stood his ground without flinching; Lobo raced towards him and punched the boy through a building. The space biker smirked, in the next second the boy freed himself and punched the ground with one fist causing a massive quake that destroyed the rest of the street trapping Lobo. The space biker yelled as the street gave way beneath him and sent him underground. But in the next second he leaped through the air and sent the boy six feet under. A series of punches could be heard above the surface by on-lookers in the next instant he was sent hurtling backwards and crashed into his space bike. The Boy of Steel arose from the pit seemingly unscathed.

"Who—what are you?" he asked.

"I'm the savior of this world, I'm Superboy." He said.

In an act of desperation Lobo picked up a nearby tanker truck and launched it at the Boy of Steel and pinned him against a building. Taking a grenade from his pocket Lobo threw it at the truck blowing up sky high. The mercenary shielded his eyes from the blast and looked at the wreckage.

"Ha ha. Not anymore your not." He said.

To his amazement a fiery figure emerged out of the blaze, he was fully engulfed in flames. The S-shield held prominently in view with his eyes burning red like a phoenix rising, the flames seemed to have no effect of him, he was a living effigy the mercenary was horrified by what he saw. Superboy tore off what was left of his hooded sweatshirt and cast it aside still burning on the street as his pants came down revealing a Superman costume underneath. His hair was still ablaze and ran his fingers through it putting it out standing defiant infront of the space biker.

"I told you, I'm the goddamn Superboy and your toast." He said.

In a rare moment of cowardice the space biker retreated to his hog and took off like a bat out of hell. The Superboy flew after him, Lobo pulled a blaster from his holster and opened fire on the teen hoping to get away from him. The beams bounced off his chest and closed the distance between them, destroying the bike with one punch. The mercinary screamed as he fell several stories to the streets below, the Teen of Steel caught him by the shirt at the last moment. Ever the gentleman, Lobo took advantage of this and smeared the boy's face in his armpit for payback.

"Yeah how do you like that?" he yelled. In the next second his arm was blown off at the shoulder by Superboy's heat vision. The space biker screamed in pain and went into a slew of psuedo-profanity.

"Gaaaagh! You fraggin' whatz-it! gut-sucker, I'll tear your fraggin' head off ya son of a blutz, fraggin' damn judas preist, motherfraggin' monkey lovin..."

Growing annoyed Superboy drew back his fist and hit him as hard as he could and sent him flying a block and a half into a skyscraper that stood in the middle of the city putting a sizeable hole in the center of the building. In the next second to his suprise Lobo was flying back at him. The Boy of Steel grabbed him and hurled him into another building destroying it as well. But that didnt seem to stop him either.

"Banzai!!!" he yelled as he threw himself at Superboy yet again.

Superboy shot his heat vision sheering off his other arm, ignoring the pain he smashed his forehead into the Boy of Steel. In a burst of anger he punched Lobo's head right off his shoulders and discarded the body shortly thereafter.

"Hey! You think I'm done with you? C'mon I can still go eight more round with you!" the head said bouncing back and forth.

"Not so tough without a head are ya?" Superboy asked.

"Just wait until the rest of me grows back, then I'll _really _take you to the cleaners!" he yelled.

"See ya!" he said and punted him over the skyline.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as he soared over a highrise.

The Boy of Steel chuckled and dusted off his hands.

"This is the best they got?" he asked.

In the skies above a blue and red streak shot through the air at supersonic speeds, windows rattled and even shattered as it flew past. The Daily Planet was no exception as they nearly shattered infront of Lois, the reporter shielded her eyes as it flew past.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Come on!" Jimmy yelled as he and Perry White raced downstairs.

Outside the Man of Steel appeared infront of the populace. But there was something different about him.

"People of Earth, after many years I have finally returned. A new day has dawned for the Earth. And a time of great change is about to come." he announced. People on the street muttered to themselves wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"What's he talking about? Hasn't he been with us all along?" Lois asked.

"Yeah and return from what?" asked Jimmy.

"More importantly what change is he talking about?" she replied.

"Barack Obama?" he asked.

"Is it me or does he seem alot older than before?" Perry asked.

"Maybe he was in another dimension." she suggested.

"What like the Phantom Zone?" asked Jimmy.

"I dont know, but something's seriously off here." she added.

Back at Lexcorp Tower, the mega mogule and his assistance watched from the office window.

"Lex are you seeing this?" she asked.

"Of course I see it." he told her. The doors opened behind them a second later.

"I said I wasn't to be bothered!" he growled.

"That's all right, this will only take a minute." said the man behind him. Luthor and Mercy turned around to see a man in golden armor in Luthor's exact likeness but with red hair.

"What the devil?!" he yelled.

"It's like looking in a mirror isnt it?" he said.

"Mercy!" Luthor growled. The assassin took her cue and flipped into action and drove a flying kick at the doppleganger.

Alex raised his hand and fired an energy blast at her knocking her into a large chair in the corner. Lex grit his teeth and got into fighting stance.

"Now are you sure you want to do that?" Alex said pointing another energy orb at him. Knowing it was useless and held up his hands in surrender.

"I believe this is what you call a hostile takeover." smiled Alexander.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Of course I had a lot of fun inserting Lobo into the chapter. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. Secrets and Shadows, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right I'm back this goes out to my good friend Rider Paladin (I think I got that right) seeing how much he loves this story. Hope you like this next one buddy. _

**Crisis Overdrive**

**Chapter 4**

**Secrets and Shadows**

Later that evening Courtney was found sitting on the rooftop of Titans Tower thinking to herself, she'd been out there a while until finally Robin approached her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked sitting down next to her. She smiled and acknowledged him and looked down.

"I'm just worried about the guys." She said somberly. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know, we're doing everything we can to find them." he said.

"I know…" she said.

"You think there all right?" she asked.

"I know that they are, their superheroes, and I think you did a great job handling things in their absence. They'd be real proud of you." he said assumingly.

"Yeah…I just wish I'd gone with them." she said.

"If you did we wouldn't have known what happened to them or that there was a hole in space." He said.

"I suppose your right. But that doesn't make me feel any better." She said pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Well hang in there, you know I'm real proud of the way you handled yourself." He said.

"You are?" she asked pushing a lock of hair back.

"Yeah I mean you've shown a lot of maturity as a superhero." He told her. Stargirl smiled at the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks Tim." She said.

"No problem, we'll bring them all home." He said. In the next second she put her arms around him in a deep compassionate hug catching him off guard. He smiled and returned the gesture as she pulled him in as close as possible making him blush.

"Uh heh heh. Court, you can let go of me now." He told her. She didn't seem to hear him and held him in her arms. When she let go his face was as bright as his uniform.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"That's all right." his voice cracked and tugged on his collar a bit letting some steam out.

"Thanks for the pep talk Tim." She said getting up and headed back inside as he watched and mouthed the words. 'Oh boy'.

The Teen Wonder studied her a bit more as she went in the door.

"Speaking of maturity." He said surveying the back.

"Wow." He added.

Meanwhile in the far reaches of space the Justice Society was finally returning home in an emerald space fighter construct made from Kyle's power ring. And was showing signs that he was getting tired.

"How much farther do we have to go?" he asked.

"About 7 or 8 more parsecs." Atom Smasher said.

"When we get back to Earth, I'm going to need to recharge my power ring. Whoa!" he staggered forward. The team shouted in alarm as the construct started to dissipate.

"Guy!" Jakeem yelled.

"I'm on it." he said and added his own energy solidifying the ship. The younger Lantern groaned resting his hands on his knees.

"Why don't take a break for a while? I got this one." He said to Kyle.

"Thanks, I appreciate It." he said sitting down next to Jakeem.

"What's up?" Jakeem asked.

"After a long period of time, our rings begin to run out of power and need to recharge them systematically otherwise we're not much use on the battlefield." Guy explained to the group.

"Since Kyle's been at it a few hours, I'm guessing his is running out of juice. Fortunately I recharged mine before we left." He added.

"See if you can make contact with anyone." Atom Smasher said.

"Allow me." Alan said creating an old fashioned telephone from his ring. Guy scoffed, as it appeared infront of him.

"How quaint." He said before picking up the receiver.

"This is Guy Gardner calling Planet Oa do you copy over?" he said. After a few seconds of static he got a response.

"This is Oa go ahead." Someone said on the other end.

"I'm with the Justice Society, we are returning from the gap in the universe."

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. Something blew up our ship when we got too close to it. I'm not sure exactly what it was. But there seemed to be another planet from the other side of the gap." He said.

"Sir would you repeat that last part?" he asked.

"Just get me the Guardians this is an emergency meeting." he said.

Back in Metropolis Superboy slammed his fist into a desk breaking it down the center in a fit of rage.

"Aaaargh! I thought you said he'd be here?!" he yelled.

"I said nothing of the sort Prime remember that we've been out of this for a long time." Alexander told him sitting behind Lex's desk.

"Then where is he?!" he growled.

Over at Titans Tower in San Francisco, the team had the night off with part of the team watching a movie. Courtney sat on the couch between Beast Boy and Raven while Cyborg sat in a recliner and Speedy II, sat in a red beanbag chair. The new Speedy was a young girl by the name of Mia Dearden with long blond hair tied back and wore a red hoodie and jeans in the room behind them Conner and Bart played basketball in the gym.

"Come on man, you think you can take this from me?" Conner said dribbling the ball.

Conner wore a black shirt with a red S-shield and jeans and was the second Superboy. While Bart was the new Kid Flash, wearing an updated version of West's old uniform with shin guards and a red and white variation of the Flash symbol.

"You seeing this? Cause I'm about to rob you blind!" he said taking the ball from him and sped over to the basket and shot it and got it in.

"Ohhhh! What an upset!" Bart yelled holding out his hands.

"I thought we said no powers?" Conner pointed at him.

"You did, but I didn't." he said before speeding off with ball.

"Hey get back here!" Conner yelled chasing after him.

"Gotta catch me first dude!" he said zigzagging across the court and made another lay up. Conner jumped and broke the rim making a slam dunk before crashing to the floor on his butt. The team jumped and looked back seeing shards of glass litter the floor.

"Aww dude come on! That's the second time this week!" moaned Bart.

"And you wonder why we say no powers." Robin said leaning against the glass door.

"Well maybe Raven can fix it again for us." Said Bart.

"Forget it, I did that for you guys earlier this week. Why do we even have a gym back there?" she asked Cy.

"I'll get the broom." Said Robin.

"Is it always like this?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty much." Mia shrugged.

"Did those morons break another backboard?" Wonder Girl asked coming into the room.

"Yep." Replied Raven. Cassie rolled her eyes before turning to face them.

"You guys." She said to Bart and Conner. The guys then pointed at each other.

"He started it!" they said.

"How do you put up with these guys?" Courtney asked.

"The same way I been putting up with Beast Boy all these years." Said Raven.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying!" he yelled.

"Ya wanna bet?" she replied dryly.

"I think what Raven's trying to say is you get use to them. I know they act like goofs but deep down their great guys." Robin told her.

"Thank you." he said.

"Beast Boy's another matter." He joked earning a dirty look from the changeling.

"Hey at least I'm more mature than Impulse here!" he said.

"It's Kid Flash!" Bart yelled.

"That's saying a lot." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Guys come on knock it off." Wonder Girl said.

"Never a dull moment around here." Cyborg said. The alarm sounded a second later.

"See what I mean?" he said before getting up. Robin rushed over to the computer.

"Incoming transmission, its the Justice Society. They made it back!" he said.

"All right!" Vic said the rest of the team cheered as Stargirl hugged Robin to his chagrin.

Back on Oa the Society had just arrived at the citadel and approached the Guardians of the Universe on their findings.

"What did you find out?" Ganthet asked.

"We think something might have escaped the gap. There was a world beyond it." Guy said as he approached the table.

"You are to kneel before meeting us, show some respect!" Elkarr said.

"With all due respect sir, there's no time for that." he replied to the Guardian earning his ire.

"Master Ganthet I have to know. Are there other universes out there?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? I know it wasnt much but at least you get to meet more of the Titans. Let me know what you think in a review_

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Secrets and Shadows, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right sorry it took so long. I'm back with another chapter. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans & Justice Society in: Crisis Overdrive**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets and Shadows, Part 2**

Ganthet sighed as he prepared to tell what was perhaps one of the darkest secrets of the universe.

"You see there hasn't always been one Earth." He started. The group looked at each other in confusion as he continued.

"Eons ago a single universe was made. From that universe it began to spawn off into alternate realms too numerous to count. Societies have risen and fallen in the time since, many of them are based off the original Earth, yet differ in their own way. As such we have kept watch on these other worlds for countless centuries, keeping their existence shielded to prevent war amongst the planets. Unfortunately such a thing did not last. 20 years ago a being known as the Anti-Monitor waged war on all creation. Both he and his universe were comprised of anti-matter and had sought to overwhelm and destroy the positive matter universe in which we live. Many worlds died by his hand. His brother the Monitor, who was the opposite, sought to save the Multiverse enlisting heroes and villains from countless worlds to rise up against the Anti-Monitor and his army of evil and stop him for good. Though many lives were lost in the end good prevailed and the Anti-Monitor was destroyed. However the damage inflicted by the Anti-Monitor was too great and the alternate Earths began to collapse, and the denizens lives were snuffed out, until finally it reached our universe. In order to save the universe, we guardians used all our powers to protect it from destruction. But this proved beyond even our abilities and Earth was destroyed. Even as it began to crumble something marvelous happened, the remnants of the ruined Earths began to fuse with ours and was reborn. As such heroes from those worlds that had survived the Crisis found themselves on the new Earth, but without their memories of the previous Earths. For the time being we decided it was best they didn't know, to save them the anguish of having lost loved ones and their homes. And now it seems as though it has started again." he finished.

Guy looked at his teammates and decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well what do you think caused the rift in space?" he asked.

"I'm afraid there's only thing that could have caused it. As you know by now alternate Earths have existed, what you don't know is that alternate versions of people you know also existed." He told them.

"What?" Kyle muttered.

"What does he mean?" mentioned Jakeem.

"I don't get it." Alan said. Master Ganthet held up his hand to silence them.

"As the universes merged, a group of heroes from various worlds elected to enter a paradise dimension to escape the destruction seeing as there was now no home for them here. At the same time they saved the remaining universe by taking themselves out of the equation. Their names were Superman of Earth-Two, his wife Lois Lane of Earth-Two, Alexander Luthor Jr. of Earth-Three, and Superboy of Earth-Prime. If these people have escaped then I'm afraid the universe is in grave danger." Said Ganthet.

"What kind of threat do they pose?" asked Guy.

"I do not know." He replied.

Back on Earth, Alexander decided it was time to be rid of his counterpart for good. And had escorted Lex and Mercy down the hallway flanked by Alexander's servants. Though they struggled they were no match for the ones that bound them. Walking down the hallway they reached an elevator, Superboy pry the door open with his bare hands as Lex and Mercy peered down the empty elevator shaft. Superboy stepped aside as Alexander stepped forth while Lex struggled to free himself.

"You'll never get away with this!" he yelled.

"I already have. And you want to know what the best part is? There isn't a person alive that can stop Me." he smiled.

Angered Lex slipped free and punched Alex in the face. Luthor's hand cracked when it made contact breaking two of his knuckles. The villain groaned and withdrew his hand, Alex just stood there never flinching.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" he asked. In the next second he took out Lex's leg with a sweep and grabbed his tie pulling him up to the villain's face.

"This is where you get off." He said before kicking Lex in the stomach and threw him down the elevator shaft.

"Lex!" Mercy yelled.

"Don't forget his baggage!" Alex said throwing her down as well.

"Next stop ground floor, going down." He said pressing the button.

The two screamed as they fell down the elevator shaft at an accelerated rate, Lex fired a mini grappling hook from his watch that latched onto one of the floors above and caught Mercy as she fell towards him, but the line wouldn't hold under their combined weight and snapped. In the next second Mercy took something out of her pocket and threw it down the shaft, a small orange airbag deployed at the bottom of the shaft and saved them and were hurled out onto the basement floor in the next second as the elevator came down landing on the bag prevent Alex and Superboy from getting to them.

"Come on we have to get to the lab!" Lex said grabbing her hand. A second later Superboy tore apart the wall. Alex jumped down and turned to him still standing in the elevator.

"I can handle Luthor, make sure our other deal is taken care of." He said.

Prime nodded and flew off. A few minutes later they were locked inside the vaulted, lead lined lab where Luthor kept his weapons of mass destruction in his war on Superman. And came across a green and purple power suit.

"Help me get this on!" he said taking apart the armor and Mercy aided him.

A few seconds later the vault door was blown off by Alexander as he and his henchmen entered the lair. Everything was quiet as they stalked through the premises, the three men never heard a sound till they rounded the corner and saw Lex standing in his power suit.

"Miss me?" he said firing a laser at them. The beam hit a male shadowy figure in blue spandex with spikes on his chest and was thrown to the floor.

The next figure attacked Lex, a demonic creature with wings and had burning red eyes and mouth. Lex made a fist and blasted a hole through the creature leaving just him and Alex. The Earth-Three Lex Luthor attacked his counterpart, firing a blast. Lex dodged as it blew out a wall and was punched in the face knocking him back. Alex made another swing at him; Lex grabbed his arm and threw him across a table of chemicals creating an explosion that was contained within the area of the table. Alex got up and threw the massive table that was bolted down to the ground at Luthor pinning him back. The table had a large cabinet underneath that added to its weight. Lex blew apart the table with an energy blast knocking Alex Luthor back into a table behind him. The green suited Luthor got to his feet and walked over to him. Alex grabbed a flask of an unknown green chemical and threw it at Luthor's face. A searing sound came from his armor indicating it was some kind of acid and was punched in the face as retribution by Alex. Lex staggered back as the acid continued to eat at the surface of his armor. Alex's hand glowed with a golden power orb he was about to blast his contemporary with. But Lex was well ahead of him and kicked him in the chest with both feet knocking him back. Lex was back on his as thrust him arm out and shot Alex with an energy ray. But Alex wouldn't go down easily and fought the blast with all his might and seemed to have an invisible force field. Alex yelled and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw and sent him crashing through a wall.

Alex Luthor came out a second later but Lex was nowhere to be seen, until he saw Lex carrying the front end of a car and used it as a bat. The tremendous blow sent him through a pillar reducing it to rubble and skidded across the floor on his back.

"Your really starting to piss me off Luthor." He said.

The sedan toppled through the air towards him. Alex used his force field to shield himself. In the next second Lex was pointing a wrist-mounted rocket at him.

"Oh crap." He muttered. Lex fired blowing it sky high.

Alex flew out of the wreckage and grabbed him by the throat and threw the industrialist through the ceiling. On the level above people shrieked as the floor suddenly blew apart with Luthor's surprise visit as Alex hovered above him seconds later. Workers fled the office as the red haired Luthor pointed a golden energy ball at his nemesis.

"Whose your Daddy?" Alex said.

High above the Earth's atmosphere Superboy-Prime flew towards the Justice League Watchtower which was still offline. Prime's eyes glowed red as he flew towards the massive satellite. Back in Metropolis, the Earth-Two Superman, Kal-L was conducting an interview with Lois Lane.

"You see for the longest time I have been away from this Earth, an impostor has taken my place as this world's Superman." he told her. She jerked her head back in suprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am the real Superman." he said. Her pen fell out of her hand and hit the floor.

As Superboy-Prime neared closer to the Watchtower his eyes glowed darker.

"Time to take these phonies out of the picture." he thought and shot towards the Watchtower.

From outside several heroes saw something approaching the satellite, including those inside none could react in time as he tore through the base like a rocket. The entire base shook as a pocket of air began ripping computers and other high tech panels from their foundations and into the void of space.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Green Lantern yelled as the floor beneath them quaked.

"What's going on?!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"I dont know!" yelled Superman.

"Hang on!" cried Batman as the base started to descend into Earth's atmosphere.

Superboy-Prime tore through the other side of the base seconds later and watched it fall.

"Everyone get around me!" yelled Martian Manhunter.

The founding members as well as everyone else on deck huddled together which included scores of heroes and civilian workers were teleported out by the Manhunter. Outside the Watchtower started to break apart in reentry. A large explosion blew out a portion of the satellite as it continued its decent, then a second one and a third until finally it split in half. Minutes later the burning wreckage broke through the lowest level of the atmosphere and crash landed into the Atlantic Ocean. Superboy-Prime smiled as he went onto his next mission. A while later the surviving Justice League arrived at the Fortress of Solitude. The group let out a sigh and stepped back a little.

"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I dont know, but I'm going to find out." Superman said going to his computer.

"Whatever it was, was too fast for any of our active systems to track it." he said typing in a couple keystrokes.

"Look." he said pointing at the screen.

As the League stood around the crystalline computer and studied the image all that could be seen was a blue and red blur. Wonder Woman cocked an eyebrow at the image and then looked down at Clark.

"If I didnt know any better, I'd say that was you." she said.

"Or perhaps another Kryptonian." Batman replied.

The group looked up at the Dark Detective as he reached over Clark's shoulder and pressed a button.

"We already know of several Kryptonians that lived in the Phantom Zone." he said.

"Jax-Ur and Malla, but neither one of them wear outfits like that." he told him and brought up an image of the two criminals.

"But we know of another one that does." Bruce said bringing up an image of Conner in his first costume.

"Conner would not attack the Watchtower." Superman said standing up.

"You got a better suggestion?" he asked until Wonder Woman stood between them.

"Why would Superboy destroy the Watchtower?" she asked Bruce.

"Maybe Batman has a point, I mean he is a partial clone of Luthor." John Stewart added.

"He is not a criminal! So what if he was cloned from Luthor? You're forgetting he was cloned from me as well. I know my cousin, he's a good kid. He is not a criminal and he is not a murderer." Clark told them.

"Then I'm afraid there's only one thing left to do. In order to be sure it wasn't Conner we have to talk with him." Bruce said.

_Author's Note: All right sorry it took so long to update. I kind of hit a roadblock with this story a while back, but I'm over it and will try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient. Ah yes, the plot thickens. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
